rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Skinwalkers
Skinwalkers are beings seen throughout desolate, dark regions of Duskwood. Indications of their presence are usually places ridden with carcasses and blood, close to a cauldron-formation of trees or hills. Communication Skinwalkers normally communicate via loud groans, moans and grunts. They swing their arms about in gestures to add context to their "speech". It is speculated they speak a different language. The only Rotskin that were encountered had reportedly "spoken" to their victims, beckoning. Speculation: The Undead Speculation, showing the anatomy of the being, may prove to be correct, as the undead menace of Duskwood still persists to this day. Theory suggests that they are undead humans, garbed in leathery costumes and donning long claws. The theory continues with suggesting that ghouls in garments wander the place, but this was disproven seeing that ghouls are unable to leap, run quickly or tear things apart at such a speed as reported. Speculation: Mindless Other speculations suggest that warlocks controlled the minds of wary survivors of the woods, and turned them insane. This speculation is still being worked on, and unable to be proven. Appearance Skinwalkers are usually seen with a terribly skinny and long looking physique, along with a noose and hood around the head and neck. They usually wear bandages and thick gloves around their hands, both gloves being fingerless. Their fingernails are long, just as their toenails are. They wear a thick layer of bandages, penetrated by spikes underneath them, on their feet. A loose rope belt is slung around their pelvis to keep the light pants on. Means of Survival Skinwalkers usually charge head-first to their enemies in a primitive manner. They rip and tear the flesh of their enemies out, but evidence shows that they are able to skin animals, and humans alike. Despite primitive, their thoughts seem collective and akin to hive-minds. There have been incidents on Skinwalkers biting, which seems unusual seeing that they wear nooses and hoods. Tribes Upon recent investigation, various tribal masses have been discovered to spread across the land's mountainside and forest-regions. The most notable of which is the so-called "Fangripper" tribe, known to have extinguished various groups of worgen about. Their alleged leader, only labeled "Kris" or "Blade" by the reporter, appears to be almost doubling in size, compared to the others. He was described having mottled green skin and various tribal accessories slung around him to signify his superiority. The Fangrippers Led by "Kris" the Skinwalker, the tribe is the closest found to Darkshire. Off north to the small town resides the small group of tribal beings, guarding themselves with their stealthy arts and fierce attacks. They are known to wear brown hoods. The Daggerfangs Despite their mildly unoriginal name, the Daggerfang tribe has a reason for their name - They do not wear their nooses and hoods, and prefer to show their mangled and deformed faces. Their physique is strikingly similar to the Forsaken. They often use mottled robes or tarnished leather straps to guard themselves. It is reported they are almost a head bigger than the average human. The Daggerfang tribe has nestled in close to the Vul'gol Ogre mound. The Rotskin The Rotskin are, as the name implies, more rotting variations of the Skinwalkers. These appear to be undead, signified by a glowing eye instead of a normal one. Their flesh has bloody, scaly holes and usually have coats of human or animal skin, fur or meat with themselves. They are able to use magic, as stated. Their presence is known between tribes, as their nooses and hoods are dark-blue. There is no known explanation on why. The Eburi'an of Deadwind Pass Named after an elven man's description, these reside in the closest ravine one finds upon entering Deadwind Pass from Duskwood. They are very few in number, but very fierce. They are able to communicate via speech, albeit very broken common. The elven man described them as "bipedal slaves of the Scourge". Gallery Newthing1.png|Picture number one taken by the gnomecorder. newthing3.png|Picture number two taken by the gnomecorder. newthing2.png|This is the last picture able to be salvaged by the gnomecorder. newthing4.png|A sketching of an artist, of how the Skinwalkers may look like. Category:Duskwood Category:Undead